xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
T-elos
T-elos is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. T-elos uses the Dark element, wields a Greataxe, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is known as T-elos Re: in the Japanese version. After installing the Patch (Ver.1.4.0) and having cleared the game's main story, T-elos can be awakened from a Core Crystal with a higher probability rate than most Blades. T-elos is a featured character based on T-elos from the Xenosaga series, and the second featured character after KOS-MOS. She is an armored android robot combat weapon with an artificial intelligence. Her design is based on the T-elos's Version model from Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra; both the original and redesign are by CHOCO, who also designed Praxis and Theory. Personality T-elos is a snide and self-centered Blade with no real respect for her Driver or the people around her. She has a rivalry with KOS-MOS, who does not return her antipathy. Appearance T-elos is a short, dark-skinned woman with waist length white hair and blue eyes. She wears a helmet similar to KOS-MOS' and an armoured dress with a pleated skirt and high boots. During combat purple holographic blades appear around her torso and waist, again similar to KOS-MOS. Her overall colour scheme is black and purple, with gold inlays and blue highlights. Heart-to-Heart and Blade Quest Like several of the Blades implemented after the game's release, T-elos does not have a heart-to-heart with anyone. T-elos' Blade Quest, Lingering Resentment, is activated upon visiting the Olrthro Ruins after Chapter 10. In it a number of Indoline loyalists are discovered plotting an attack, and T-elos torments and murders them to prevent this from coming to fruition. If KOS-MOS is in the party upon completion of the quest, she will chastise T-elos for her aggression and the two agree that they will never see eye to eye. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - ECHIDNA - Deliver a slashing attack, and follow it up with a powerful kick. * Lv. 2 - MAGDALENE 16 - Deliver a whirling blow followed by a wild volley of shots. * Lv. 3 - T-SKYLLA - Unleash a midair slash and then unload your firearm at the enemy. * Lv. 4 - U-TENERITAS - Detonate a high-energy explosive that damages all enemies in the vicinity. Blade Arts * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. Battle Skills * Phase Transition Tech - Annuls enemy defense and increases Special damage dealt by 60% to 100%. * Heaven's Tracker - Increases damage a driver deals by 100% to 200% each time they fall. (Max. 500%) (Note: the damage increase from this skill will only affect T-elos and her Driver) * Heartbreaker - Increases damage dealt for each enemy incapacitated by 60% to 100%. (Max. 300%) Field Skills * Dark Mastery - Lv. 5 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Leaping - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Instruments, Literature * Pouch items: Army-Issue Violin (Instruments), Salvaging Made Easy (Literature) Affinity Chart Trivia * Her Great Axe resembles a Vessel of Anima from the Xenosaga series. * Her Great Axe retains its design no matter what Core Chip is used, just like Shulk's Monado, Fiora's Knives and Poppibuster's Shield Hammer. * The Purple blades around T-elos are known as a "Gravity Shell". * T-elos has also appeared with KOS-MOS in the Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier and Project X Zone series'. Gallery Artwork T-elos Visor Off.PNG|Official artwork (without visor) T-elos.png|Official artwork KosMosTelosWorld-tree.png|T-elos and KOS-MOS by the World Tree Screenshots T-elos bq.png|T-elos close up T-elos s.jpg|T-elos activating her level 3 special T-elos bq2.png|T-elos during her Blade Quest T-elos 2.jpg|T-elos activating her level 4 special T-elos Resonance.jpg|Resonance cutscene T-elos & Rex.png|T-elos with Rex External link * New Blade T-elos announcement upon Patch (Ver.1.4.0) Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:T-elos Category:Blades